


The Good, The Bad and the Bed

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Deadshot - Fandom, Floyd Lawton - Fandom
Genre: Batman: Arkham Origins - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Floyd Lawton (A.K.A Deadshot) escapes Blackgate Prison, the first place he goes to is his girlfriend's apartment for a welcome home present he was looking forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good, The Bad and the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> A Floyd Lawton/Deadshot one-shot.

"This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Blackgate prison where a mass breakout occurred only hours ago. Police are admitting that the prisoners who escaped are amongst the most dangerous individuals in the facility. In light of this, citizens are advised to stay indoors, although all sightings of the criminals must be reported to the G.C.P.D. I've been warned that tonight, police are hunting down Julian Gregory Day, A.K.A Calendar Man, Roman Sionis, better known as Black Mask and Floyd Lawton, or Deadshot as many will know him. I'll be live on the scene to give you answers, Gotham, on how such a devastating breakout could occur in the city's most secure prison facility..."

Ella sighed heavily and pointed the remote at the Tv, flicking it off with the simple push of a button. She knew that if she met Vicki Vale in person, it would not be that easy to shut her up...

"Thank God..." Floyd yawned, his head still resting on Ella's lap. "I thought you'd never switch those reports off..."

"You know the police are searching for you, Floyd?" She said seriously.

"Ah, don't worry, baby. They won't find me here." He reassured. "They'd never suspect that one of the managers from the Gotham Royal would be harboring a fugitive." He finished with a grin, snuggling further into her lap, his temple resting against her stomach.

"I think someone's tired." Ella grinned back, playing with his dark brown hair and entwining the fingers of her other hand through his own.

"When are we going to bed, baby?" He asked, looking up at her hopefully. "I'm really tired..."

"You can go to bed, Floyd." Ella told him. "I'm not tired, yet."

He sighed in response and said; "You really can't take a hint, can you?"

"I have to learn to just brush off what people say." She shrugged. "It's part of my job."

"My job is to off people, but I'd never even think about doing that to you." He reasoned. "You could at least show me the same courtesy."

She thought hard for a moment before conceding. After all, he was right, in a strange, blown-out-of-proportion sort of way.

"Alright..." Ella sighed.

She had been about to continue, but Floyd practically jumped off the sofa and hooked his arms under her knees, proceeding to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder.

"Floyd! Put me down right now!" Ella demanded, but she was laughing all the same.

He of course payed no attention to her, but carried her all the way upstairs at breakneck speed, finding great amusement in Ella's playful attempts to break free. This was one of the reasons he loved her; they always felt comfortable around each other and Ella loved him for his personality, not his deeds. He felt as though she was the only person in the world he could trust.

Upon entering the bedroom, Floyd kicked the door shut behind him and dived on the bed with Ella, pinning her down with another grin.

"You know what I hate the most about being in Blackgate?" He asked without giving her time to answer. "I hate the long, cold nights in a hard bed without you. I hate not being able to hold you when you get scared..." Floyd then paused to start kissing her neck as he continued speaking. "I hate not being able to make you squirm as I touch you just where you like it." He whispered, knowing he was turning her on. "I hate how quiet it is in my cell when I could be with you, making you moan my name..."

Suddenly, he ground his hips into hers, giving the desired effect as she groaned; "Oh, God, Floyd..."

"Yeah..." Floyd chuckled. "Just like that... But what I've really missed is you begging me to go harder, faster, and then, when I make you come, the way you wriggle and pant underneath me - man, am I glad to be home." He finished before finally pressing his lips to hers, not missing a beat as Ella wrapped her arms around his back and he tangled his fingers through her hair.

There was no doubt in Ella's mind what Floyd wanted; his heavy, short breaths and joyous moans were proof of that. But what Ella also noticed was that he was no longer pinning her down...

Suddenly, using all of her strength, the young woman rolled over and on top of Floyd, not even breaking the kiss as she did so, but that was vital; it would make him less likely to resist.

She pulled away from his lips at last to kiss his neck, moving slowly down his jaw and listening to his blissful groans. She ran her hands through his dark hair and kissed a trail to his throbbing pulse, gently nipping as she went along. Ella knew where his sweet spot was very well by now, but she enjoyed teasing him, so she was careful to kiss everywhere but where he wanted her to.

However, she had not learned from Floyd's mistakes, it seemed; she was so distracted just listening to the sweet sounds of pleasure that left his lips that she never noticed his hands were now at the hem of her shirt. He yanked it over her head with a speed far to fast to comprehend and traced her spine with the tips of his fingers.

Ella shivered and gasped, thoroughly pleased that he was now gently massaging her back, a luxury she had both missed and needed while Floyd had been away. Feeling as though he deserved a reward, she finally touched her lips to his sweet spot, taking nips at the delicate skin, then soothing it with her hot tongue.

"Mmm..." Floyd moaned, relaxing at long last and lapping up the much-needed attention he had longed for whilst in Blackgate. "I've missed you, Ella." He smiled, happy that she was with him and was willing to let him stay, even though the police would be searching high and low for him.

"I've missed you, too..." She whispered in his ear before pulling his shirt over his head and running her hands over his sculpted chest.

Whilst Ella busied herself kissing and stroking the prominent muscles, Floyd reached behind her to unclasp her bra, pulling it over her shoulders and slipping it off.

In one smooth movement, Floyd had Ella on her back again, his lips attached to her neck and slowly travelling lower, over her collarbone and to the top of her breasts. She shivered with anticipation as he paused, closing her eyes and running her hands over his back, feeling his muscles tense beneath her touch.

His lips moved lower still, gently kissing her breast and making her whole body tingle. Ella remembered the first time he'd done that to her.

He was much more gentle than she had expected. After all, he was the world's deadliest assassin, but he had treated her with such soft care and delicate intimacy that he'd surprised her. Floyd had been the first person she'd slept with and now, she could imagine sleeping with no one else. She had been very nervous at the time, ashamed of the way she looked, feeling utterly inexperienced and unsexy, but he had assured her that she was beautiful. He had paused then, too, but for a different reason.

"You don't have to do this, you know..." He had told her, placing his hand on her cheek. "If you're not ready, that's okay. I'll wait for as long as you need me to..."

"I trust you." She replied, smiling up at him.

He went slow the first time, ever conscious of her beneath him, not wanting to hurt her. To Floyd, she was one of the great wonders of the Earth and he had silently vowed to protect her from the moment he saw her in the Gotham Royal. Some of Joker's men had tied up several hotel employees in a planned attack and Ella had been one of them. He'd seen the commotion in the overview bar from a nearby rooftop and his eyes had instantly landed on Ella, her blonde hair spattered with blood and several bruises on her face and arms. He couldn't help but crash through that window and save her. He had to. She was captivating...

Suddenly, Floyd's lips found her nipple and he kissed the hard nub gently, making her sigh and tremble in the most delicious way imaginable. He gently ran his tongue over it before grazing it with his teeth, causing Ella to intake breath and exhale a light, airy moan.

"You're so beautiful..." He whispered as his lips continued to move downwards, planting delicate kisses on her soft skin, her muscles tightening deliciously and her breathing rate trebling as he reached her lower abdomen.

"Keep still, baby..." He instructed as he unfastened her work trousers and pulled them down her slender legs agonisingly slowly.

Gently, he placed a kiss on her left ankle, then her right, moving steadily upwards, loving to hear the moans that slipped past her red lips. His lips traveled further up her legs to her knees and finally, at her inner thigh, he began to do the same as Ella had done to him when she was kissing his neck, taking little nips and then sliding his tongue over the spot to soothe it.

As he did so, he reached for Ella's underwear and pulled them down, feeling her shiver as he exposed her womanhood. He had pulled them all the way down and off her completely before gently placing his hands on her knees, settling between her legs and locking eyes with her, grinning maliciously.

Ella nearly moaned with pure desire and desperation as Floyd's hot breath ghosted over her sensitive bud. The dull ache in her heated centre was becoming almost unbearable and she wanted him to do something about it - now.

"Oh, Floyd, please!" She begged, lifting her hips and throwing back her head, grasping at his hair in a feeble effort to ensure her pleasure.

"Your wish is my command..." He said courteously.

Suddenly, he pressed his tongue flat against her centre, causing her to moan and buck her hips. He then began long, slow strokes up and down, the sounds of pleasure still flowing from Ella's lips. She started to rock her hips in rhythm with the movement of Floyd's tongue, barely aware of her surroundings; the soft sheets beneath her, the roaring thunder outside, the heavy rumble of the traffic, all became a blur as she drew closer to release. Her grip on his hair tightened as his whole mouth came upon her bud and he started sucking gently. Her groans became desperate as she felt herself slowly slipping further away from reality, but just before she reached her climax, Floyd pulled away.

Ella gasped and glared at him through half-lidded eyes, but he only chuckled in response.

"I thought they taught you how to be patient at the Gotham Royal."

"Someone needs to teach you to stop being such a tease..." She retaliated with a whine.

"Aw, it's no fun if I can't tease you, baby..." He purred, pulling the fly on his trousers down and removing them. He had somehow already kicked off his shoes and socks, so he slid upwards through Ella's legs to kiss her once more, wearing nothing but his boxers.

Somewhere in the back of Ella's mind, there was a distant notion that the only thing stopping Floyd from actually entering her was the thin material of his boxers. His hard member rubbed against her heated centre, causing her to release delicious moans that made Floyd's arousal spiral in the pit of his stomach. Deciding that she had waited far too long already, Ella's wanting hands and lustful thoughts traveled down to the offensive garment. She began to pull them down as slowly as her desire would allow, her fingertips ghosting over his smooth skin, squeezing and massaging the muscles in his backside and thighs.

Floyd broke the kiss to groan and enjoy Ella's sensual massage. He fell into a trance and let her explore his toned body, enjoying the tingling sensations her touch sent through him. He had missed this whilst in Blackgate. Another thing he had longed for was the attention she liked to give him. It soothed him greatly and reduced the stress he was so often a victim of and he found it only strengthened the bond they had with each other.

The young man rose and pulled his boxers all the way down, proudly revealing his large, erect member. Ella's breaths became excited and rapid as she saw Floyd's hungry expression and throbbing member. She closed her eyes and readied herself as he hovered over her and touched his lips to hers gently.

A deep growl of pleasure erupted from Floyd's throat as he slowly pushed himself halfway into Ella. She bit her lip and arched her back as she adjusted to his impressive size and moaned quietly, losing herself in the moment, happy to be with the only man she had ever loved.

"Oh, baby..." Floyd groaned, feeling a bliss close to nirvana as he eased the rest of the way into her, inch by inch as she tightened around him.

Ella was barely functioning properly, the pleasure completely eliminating all rational thought until she could only think about what she felt. An intense pressure was steadily building in her lower abdomen as Floyd buried himself to the hilt and started to rock his hips in a slow, gentle rhythm, his head dipping to lick her nipple. At that moment, she knew what she wanted from him and it took all of her willpower and strength to form the words to beg with.

"Oh... Oh, Floyd, faster!" She groaned in ecstasy, knowing he would oblige. Such was his love for her - if Ella wanted something, anything, Floyd would go to the ends of the Earth to find it.

His lips then moved to her earlobe, kissing and stroking the soft flesh with his tongue as one hand gripped her hip bone, the other resting on her neck. He braced himself and made sure Ella was comfortable before he picked up speed, settling in a quick, yet still gentle rhythm that made both of them cry out in pleasure.

The young woman curled her legs around his narrow hips, lifting her body to meet each of his thrusts, intensifying the pleasure, bringing them both closer to release.

"Oh, God, harder! Harder!" Ella cried through her repeated, lusty groans. Floyd buried his face in her neck and moaned with her, beginning to thrust harder.

The pair were now achingly close to their climaxes, Floyd's member throbbing inside Ella's hot womanhood. He changed his angle slightly so he could thrust more deeply within her and, soon enough, he found what he was looking for as Ella's head rolled on her shoulders and she released a loud, almost wild cry of pleasure. He had found her G-spot and, with a grin against her ear, he whispered;

"Come for me, baby... Let me see how beautiful you really are..."

She had no response except another pleasure filled groan, spurring Floyd on and causing them both to moan continuously.

"Floyd..." Ella breathed. "I'm so close..."

"Me too..." He groaned, starting to lose his steady rhythm and his movements became erratic, desperate, even.

It was then that Ella felt all of the built-up pressure suddenly release. She gave a loud groan of pure pleasure and writhed beneath Floyd, feeling as though she had left Earth.

The quick, rhythmic contractions of Ella's walls around him caused Floyd to reach his climax much more quickly and intensely than he'd anticipated.

"Oh, Ella!" He groaned and spilled his seed into her. The pair rode out their orgasms and Floyd finally collapsed onto her, thoroughly exhausted. He closed his eyes and panted into her neck whilst her breathing settled. He kissed her once before slowly sliding back out of her, earning a soft sigh from her.

Ella tried hard to remember if she had taken the pill recently, as Floyd had forgotten to use a condom. Yes. She had. She remembered taking it earlier in preparation for him coming home.

"I love you, baby..." He said, resting his head on her chest.

"I love you, too." Ella replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!


End file.
